


The first to yield

by Aeris444



Series: My special one [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin are stubborn... Who will be the first to yield?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first to yield

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[**derenai**](http://derenai.livejournal.com/) for the beta! Another part of my serie : ["My Special One"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/59754) . I wanted to explore Gwaine's story a little more, sorry for those who waited for Arthur and Merlin to move on.

Gwaine looked through the window of his bedroom. He saw Arthur and Merlin walking side by side.

Merlin wasn’t restrained but Gwaine spotted the red leather collar around his neck. Arthur’s mark, telling to everyone that Merlin was his.

That collar Gwaine had worn once, when Arthur had let him go outside his rooms for the banquet held in honour of a visiting Lord.

It was traditional for a Prince or a Lord to show his best slave during such banquets. It had been an honour for Gwaine to be there and wear the collard.  
Judging by the way Merlin was shifting and playing with the leather band, he didn’t think the same.

Gwaine heard the knock on the wall then. He walked to the big wooden wardrobe standing in a corner of the room and slid his hand behind the furniture. He found the little hole in the wall easily, by force of habit, and withdrew the piece of paper.

  
_Have you seen them? A. never did this with any of us. Merlin is really special._   
_P._   


Gwaine smiled. So Percival had also noticed that Merlin was not like any of them. He sat at his table and took his quill to write his answer.

  
_Yeah… A. has changed since Merlin came. Letting him go outside is a big deal._   
_PS : I thought about you yesterday… in my bed._   
_G._   


Gwaine folded the paper and went to put it back in the small hole. Then, he knocked three times on the wall.

After that, it was a steady exchange.

  
_Do you think Merlin can really change Arthur’s mind about the slaves?_  
 _PS : Oh? What did you think about, precisely?”_  
 _P._

 

_Arthur’s views are deeply rooted in his mind… But Merlin is stubborn and more powerful than he looks._  
 _Ps : Your arms… And I didn’t only think about them… I had a wank thinking of them._  
 _G._

 

_Merlin still holds a grudge against Arthur… I don’t think he will forgive him for kidnapping him… And if Merlin doesn’t yield, Arthur may become even stricter about us._  
 _Ps : Gwaine, you have a filthy mind!_  
 _PS : Tell me more about your fantasy._  
 _P._  


  


  
_I’m sure Arthur will yield first… He has already started to offer more to Merlin than to anybody else…_  
 _PS : Thought about you… Naked… Your big body covered in oil… Me lying on my bed, you above me, taking me, making me yours… And I had to grip your big arms, my nails leaving marks on your skin, feeling your muscles move under it…_  
 _G._

 

_Gwaine, I hate you!_  
 _P._

 

_Had to release some of the pressure?_  
 _G._

 

_In the middle of the day!_  
 _P._

 

_If I could, I would destroy this wall and come to you._  
 _G._

 

_I would, too._  
 _P._  


And then it was supper time and Merlin and Arthur came back to the Castle. Merlin was still looking gloom but he had stopped playing with the collar and Arthur’s hand was settled at the small of his back.

It only reinforced Gwaine’s feeling that there was hope for all of them in the future.


End file.
